


Afraid to Leap

by Actanonverba



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actanonverba/pseuds/Actanonverba
Summary: After a nightmare,  Crowley visits Azriaphael where the angel mucks things up....
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 15





	Afraid to Leap

Crowley sat straight up in bed. Another nightmare. Drenched in sweat, chest heaving, he pulled his knees up to his chest. Thunder rolled in the distance. A storm was coming. He forced the acrid taste of bile that hit the back of his throat back down as he stood and padded his way out to his balcony. He needed fresh air. He gripped the hand rail tightly till the metal started to groan and shift. He brought forth his wings and stretched them out. With a swift down beat he took to the night sky. Any humans that were out this late would not see him because he willed it so.  
It wasn’t long before he softly landed on the roof of a bookshop in soho. Crowley folded his wings tight against his back as he peered down through the skylight. There sitting in his favorite chair was a certain golden haired angel reading a book, and sipping a glass of wine.  
See you silly demon, the bookshop is still here, Aziraphale is fine, everything is alright.  
Crowley thought to himself. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He stretched his wings back out and turned to leave when he ran into something, or rather someone.  
“It’s not nice to spy one someone Crowley”  
Crowley made a sound that was what you expect a mouse to make when strangled by a snake. “For someone’s sake you nearly gave me a heart attack angel!”  
“Serves you right for peeking in my windows. Care for a drink?” The next thing Crowley knew they were inside the shop. Aziraphale was busy pouring Crowley a scotch “So what brings you over my dear boy” he turned and finally got a good look at Crowley, noticing that he was still in his sleep wear, hair disheveled, and looking more pale than he normally did. “Good heavens dear whatever is the matter?” he handed Crowley the drink.  
Crowley accepted it with a slightly trembling hand. “M’nightmare” he said quietly  
“I’m sorry? Come again?”  
“I had a nightmare” Crowley finally looked Aziraphale in the eyes. Aziraphle could see the tears that Crowley didn’t allow to fall. “Why did you say what you did?”  
“I’m afraid you are going to have to be more specific.” stated Aziraphle as he sat back down.  
“That, day at the bandstand, we weren't friends. That you didn’t like me.”  
“Really Crowley?” A nervous chuckle escaped “The world was ending. I still believed that I could convince heaven that we could stop the war. I couldn’t be associated with the enemy.”  
“The enemy” Crowley frowned. He downed the Scotch “So you did mean it.”  
“Now, I didn’t say that.” Aziraphale sat up and got defencive.  
“Yes you did, indirectly.” Crowley sat down his empty glass and sighed. “I never meant what I said about not thinking of you. I regretted it the moment I said it. I saw the hurt in your eyes. I was scared” his voice broke “I was upset that you wouldn’t come with me. That you still put faith in them. The ones who cast me out for simply asking questions.”  
“Come now my dear Crowley.” said Azirapahle standing and crossing over to Crowley. “Haven’t I made up for that indiscretion this past year?” He attempted to palm Crowely’s cheek but Crowley moved away.  
“You call a few more dinners out…”  
“And staying in my shop for days on end” interrupted Aziraphale, sounding more annoyed than he meant to.  
“Well then, i’m sorry to have inconvenienced you.”  
“Oh, I…” but Aziraphale didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence. Crowley was gone. Aziraphale sighed and slumped down in his chair. He had to make this right. He knew he was a fool. He should have said what he meant that night a year ago. He closed his eyes and reached out to feel for Crowley’s essence. He was back at his flat in Mayfair. He miricaled himself over. Intending to appear in front of Crowley but was outside his front door. Crowley had put up a barrier. Aziraphale knocked on the door. He was met with silence. “Crowley please let me in.” he rested his forehead on the door and placed his right palm on the door as well. “I’m sorry. I have been such a fool. I knew you loved me. I could feel it coming off of you for, well forever. I knew it was genuine that night during the Blitz. You rescued me and saved the books. I should have told you this a year ago. Crowley, I love you too.”  
There was a soft click, and the door cracked open. Aziraphale pushed it the rest of the way open, stepped inside, and shut the door back. Crowley stood in front of him. “Crowley” he sobbed “can you forgive me? I’ve been such an idiot.”  
Crowley took Aziraphale in his arms. They clung to one another like a lifeline in a stormy sea. “An angel asking a demon for forgiveness” Crowley chuckled “Always angel” Crowley placed a hand under Aziraphale’s chin and tilted his head up to look in his eyes “Always”. Crowley placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
Aziraphale sighed with content “Seems even we need to work on our communication skills.” they both gave a chuckle.  
“Angel?”  
“Hm?”  
“Stay with me, please? I don’t have the nightmares when you’re near.”  
“Of course.”  
Crowley led him to the bedroom. He laid down as Aziraphale miracled himself into sleepwear a few decades behind. “Angel, we need to get you caught up to this century.” chuckled Crowley as Aziraphale laid down  
“Hush” He kissed Crowley’s forehead and took him into his arms “Sleep, and dream of what you like best.”  
“I love you angel.”Crowley laid his head on Aziraphale’s chest.  
“I love you too dear. I love you too”


End file.
